


恶鸟番外

by 0key



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-10-01 16:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20335654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0key/pseuds/0key





	恶鸟番外

李赫宰一进门就被翻身摁在墙上亲吻，男孩被药性折磨的两眼发红，连接吻都毫无章法，只是啃噬与撕咬，满是酒的味道，他感觉自己在与一只酒桶接吻。

他并不相信一见钟情，人们常将自己最初的欲望解释成爱情。他很坦白，陌生的男孩在他怀里颤抖，眼中含泪，求他帮忙，仿佛被猎人围堵的幼兽。  
他可以袖手旁观，不惹麻烦，但他几乎没怎么说服自己，因为人们愿意为值得的事情冒险。

男孩着急的吮吸着他的舌头，又叼住他的下唇轻轻轻轻撕咬，喉咙里发出呜咽的声音，仿佛某种小兽。最后张嘴覆住他的下巴，将他整个下巴尖含在嘴里，缓慢的吞吐，舌头扫过他冒出的一点胡渣，打着圈。

他捉住自己胸前作乱的两只手反剪到男孩身后，将这个吻反客为主，男孩被吻的踉跄，他手上用力又将人搂回怀里，一路吻到床上。

他在性事上一向洒脱，扣动扳机和情欲释放在某种程度上有相似的快感，都是将身体交出去，与另一人作斗争。

李东海被这个吻折磨的泪眼迷离，用被汗浸湿的银色刘海轻轻蹭向他的脖颈，好似某种邀请。

他跪在男孩身侧，俯身下去，将手探进男孩腰侧，滚烫的身体在触到他冰凉手指的瞬间打了一个颤，他向上摸到一点凸起用手指捏住快速拨弄，男孩一下子叫了出来，他将吻奉上把呻吟声悉数吃进嘴里，另一只手已经去解男孩的皮带。

男孩的呼吸变的急促，胸膛不住起伏，还试图推开他正在解皮带的手，欲拒还迎的男孩子他见得多了，并不理会，一把掀开男孩的上衣咬住了挺立的乳尖，另一只手将男孩的外裤和内裤一起拉下推到小腿的位置。男孩的前端已经完全挺立，甚至溢出点点粘液。

“这才哪到哪你就湿了”李赫宰凑到人耳边轻轻的说，

他将手指伸进男孩的后穴，里面是一片热浪紧致的乐园，李东海就这样跪在他身侧，屁股随着他手指的抽插配合扭动，嘴里不住发出哼叫，他另一只手迅速将自己裤子解开，露出早已经硬的不行的分身，

“宝贝舔一下”

他习惯在情事上掌握主动权，这让他觉得安全。

李东海口腔里也是高热的温度，让他忍不住不住用手摸向李东海的脸哄着说，  
“宝贝全含进去”

说罢一个顶身动了起来，分身太过巨大，李东海被顶的只能发出“嗯嗯嗯”的声音，涎水随抽插从口中滴落到李赫宰的大腿上。

已经开拓到四指的地步，他看着男孩嘴里被抽插的发出呜咽，却塌下腰将屁股翘的高高的，知道一切正合人心意。

他猛地将分身从男孩嘴中抽出，倚靠在床头，拍了拍男孩的屁股，  
“自己坐上来”  
李东海慢吞吞转过去，跨坐在男人身上，卫衣下摆盖下来，边缘被体液和口水染湿。李赫宰帮人把卫衣撩高，

“乖，自己把衣服叼住”

男孩此刻眼神迷离，头发凌乱，叼着衣服一角露出纤瘦的腰肢前后摆动。而他衣冠完整，黑色衬衣的扣子都只解到第三颗。

他支起腿开始发力，男孩被突如其来的冲撞顶的受不牢，俯身向他讨一个吻。  
他借势将男孩压回身下，把男孩的腰身捞起变成后入的姿势。

“你叫什么名字”

意乱情迷之中男孩也不曾给他回应，李赫宰笑笑不再问却加快了抽动，擦过某处时男孩惊声叫了出来，

“不要”  
男孩终于舍得分给他几个完整的音节。

他将男孩支撑的两只手抓到身后，重心一下子落到膝盖和交合那处，男孩在他身前不住求饶，高高扬起脖颈，眼泪挂在脸上，呻吟中夹着断续的抽噎。

李赫宰忍不住手上用力，死死掐住男孩的侧腰，他爱惨了这副矜贵易碎的模样，忍不住想要想要从男孩嘴里听到更多的求饶。

但他还是不自觉放缓身下的频率，交合处一片泥泞，他缓缓抽出，看自己的性器进出男孩红肿的穴口，穴内的软肉将他包紧，这更似一种视觉上的快感，让他真实感到男孩因为他发出黏腻的呻吟，这具身体此刻正在为自己变的紧缩。

李东海被他一下下放慢的频率折磨的有些难耐，他知道男人此刻正看着性器进出自己的身体更感到羞耻。只能迎合着贴向身后，用屁股蹭着男人湿漉漉的耻毛。

李赫宰明白男孩的意思笑了笑贴过去吻对方的耳垂。

“宝贝把舌头伸出来”

他的癖好是对每一处感官的细致体验，满足的热浪会从多方袭来，当大脑被快感淹没，人们往往会露出被欲望支配的原始情绪，他把这看作一种压力的调节，一种完全的坦诚。 他迫不及待，想要看到男孩在快感中崩溃，失神的喊叫，想要掌控男孩的高潮，与他一起前往最亲密的云端。

李东海转过脸，将自己粉嫩的舌头伸出唇外，他含住男孩的舌头重重吮吸，下身也加快了抽动。 男孩在射出时眼泪止不住滚出，已经几乎跪不住，止不住的战栗，他用手臂将人紧紧环在身前，将舌尖探进人的口腔，一下下舔弄安抚。  
刚射出的身体过分敏感，后穴也一下下收紧，他想要就这样射进男孩体内，他之前从未有过这么强烈的心情，近乎一种渴望，是他对面前男孩最初的渴望，这种渴望来自于欲望，他不知道，欲望不是终点，而常常通往爱情。

最后关头，他还是忍住拔出悉数射在李东海股间，浓白的液体从李东海颤抖的腿间流下，像是内射后的痕迹。

李赫宰将人紧紧抱在怀中，男孩的眼泪还继续，他用吻将眼泪覆盖，男孩的泪水滑进他的口腔，让他在高潮后居然也生出怜爱的心情。

他将李东海抱起去浴室清理，男孩却因为太累在浴缸中歪头睡着。他看着对方可爱的模样有些失神，凑过去轻轻亲吻。他从来不是温柔的情人，但此刻却只想明天快点到来，他想在清晨亲吻对方的眼睛，询问对方是否愿意给他一个机会，告诉他姓名。


End file.
